Sang
by Sang Fle
Summary: A elf with bright red orange hair goes on a adventer with a mystrey teen in search of the 8 peices of Elfen.There's no real charaters from InuYasha the story is just really close to the plot of the show.
1. Chapter 1

Sang

Chapter one

Sang;Please Grandma tell me the story again.(Sang a little girl tucked into her hamock with her grandmother standing over her)

Grandma;Oh Sang aren't you getting a little too old for bedtime stories.(smoothing Sang orange red hair out of Sang face)

Sang;I turn 116 tomorrrow!(laughing)

Grandma;alright...(turns the light lamp down low)Once, a long long time ago we elf's lived under ground because of the evil human beings that lived on the surface. They were afraid of us. They were afraed of our magic and athletic ablites. They thought we would hurt them.

Sang;But why? Why would they think that!?

Grandma; Nobody knows for sure. But we do know how they disapeared.

Sang' The were adupted by aliens?!

Grandma;No silly! The mighty Tichicsan had enought with the underground life and rows up to the surface and killed each and every human being on this earth.Sang;How?

Grandma;You don't need to know that.

Sang;Please Grandmother! Please, I promise I'll never ask again.

Grandma;...(pauses to pull her gray hair off her face)He used the eight perals of Elfen.

Sang;Where they magic(in a whisper)

Grandma;(whispering back)Yes, they let him have one wish.

Sang; what was that wish?

Grandma;That every human being he touched would turn inito green crystel. He didn't have the heart to kill them,you know elfs don't like war.

Sang; and he won?

Grandma;And he won and that's why we live on the surface.(kisses her on the forehead)good night Sang.

Sang;WAIT!

Grandma;Yes?(surprised with Sang's curiosity)

Sang;What happened to Tichisan?

Grandma;He died of old age.

Sang;What happened to the eight perals of Elfen?

Grandma;He left them with Elfes and creatchers he knew and trusted.

Sang;Oh...okayyawnthank you good night. Happy 938 birthday.

Grandma;Happy almost 116 birthday to you too.(quitly closes the door leaving it cracked just enough to let a little light in the dark room)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I forgot a major detail in the first chapter, Sang is a vampire along with her grandmother the vampire gene skips every other generation. Please reveiw it helps me write more.

- - -

Chapter 2

...300 hundred years years later...

(Sang is now 316 and her Grandmother is 1238(just old)it's they're birthday again)

Sang;Yawn(streches arms up and opens eyes to a white fow with 3 bushy tails and black marking all over her body and feet which turns she flys) Good morning Alalek how are the babies this morning?

Alalek;yeow!(just had a litter of 6 babies two weeks ago)Sangear twitch(ears pick up a sound from outside)Hm?(slips on her light purple and white dragon style komono and walks outside)

Family;SUPRISE!!

SangOh my!

Sang;Grandma?!

Grandma;(who had came up behind her) Sweety!(they hugged)Still got my ears I see.

Sang;Yep! I see you still got yours too.

Sang's mother;Happy birthday Sang, I'm starving, Let's eat.

Grandma;cough cough What will we have?

Sang's Mother;we got everything really... food anyway we couldn't get any blood.

SangCome on Grandma, let's see if we can lick the blood off the meat.(the eat and chat for the rest of the day, when the last relative left they all go into the house) Grandma?

Grandma;Yes?

Sang;Did Tichisan kill innocent human beings too?

Grandma;My my Sang, that old history story? You haven't ask anything on that for a long time? Why so interested all of a sudden?

Sang;I had a dream about it, it was weird but...whatever. Did he?

Grandma;Well, he didn't really "kill them" he locked them in the crystel. It kinda kept them in a timeless void forever.

Sang; So no one really need to get that cough looked at.

Grandma;I'm fine. Now, It's almost the witching hour. Time bed.

Sang;Good night Grandma.(she walks to her room where Alalek was waiting for her with her sad droopy eyes) Whats wrong? Where's the Father?(Know that the father would eat the babies out of rage of no attention form the Mother)

Alalek;rrr(saddly looks at her basket where she sleeps, blood splattered on the yellow blanket and tuffs of fur and bones littered the floor)

Sang; Oh my gosh! Alalek! Did the Father get up here.

Alalek;mmr!(shows her the head of the father)

Sang;(picks her up and huggs her)

One of the babies;Mew mew!

Sang;Look! He missed one. Bam bam!(picks her up too and licks off the blood) Are you okay?

Alalek;whimper(falls out of Sangs arms and lands on the hamock, dead, blood flows from an open wound on her hip)

Sang;Oh Alalekear twich Huh?(hears talking in her Grandmother's room with a voice she couldn't reconize)Grandma?(rushes to her Grandma's room where she finds her Grandma is talking to a man in a black robe and a bloody syth, the reaper dissapears in a black fire with her Grandma bleeding to death on her mat)

Grandma;Sang...I don't have much time...

Sang;No no your going to be alright!(crying and trying to cover the wound)

Grandma;(stops her)Darling...It's my time...here...take this...(takes off a necklace that was hidden under her shirt, a single pearl hung from the black string)Keep it safe...

Sang;GaspIt's one of the pearls of Elfen!

Grandma;My Grandmother's Grandmother, and her Grandmother's Grandmother has been hading it down the family ever since Tichisan first gave it to her...now... It's my turn...cough

Sang;(wipes her tears)What a rotten present on your birthday.

Grandma;Hahaha...It was the best yet...(her eyes roll back and she takes her final breath)

Sang;No! Wait!(Scard and confused she runs to her room grabs her bow and arrow, her dager and a nap sack and rens out the door, she runs out of the village and in to the forest where she keeps running, farther then she ever had, she ran until she saw the first rays of the sun rise, she falls in a heap of tears in a medow, she falls into an uncomfortable sleep.)


End file.
